As part of NIH's overall Consensus Development effort, BEIB is conducting a series of four open workshops on "The Use of Microprocessor-Based 'Intelligent' Machines in Patient Care." With techniques developed for technology assessment, a panel of NIH and non-NIH members of the academic community are attempting to reach consensus on social and technical issues underlying the development of systems capable of autonomously adjusting treatment of patients.